“Yellow Flash” is an undesirable phenotype observed in certain soybean varieties that comprise a transgene that confers tolerance to the broad-spectrum herbicide glyphosate. After application of glyphosate, or applications of glyphosate under certain environmental conditions such as high temperature, the leaves of certain soybean plant varieties comprising the transgene that confers glyphosate tolerance can exhibit a yellowish color (hence, the term “Yellow Flash”). The Yellow Flash phenotype can be observed approximately a week after herbicide application in certain soybean varieties comprising the transgene that confers glyphosate tolerance. The yellow flash phenotype is undesirable as it leads to a visually displeasing off-type yellow leaf color in soybean plants exposed to glyphosate.